In wireless communication technology, antenna arrays with increasing numbers of antenna elements are being used. This generally allows improved beamforming, more efficient use of power and better coverage and throughput. However, improved approaches of utilizing the antenna arrays are required. For example, the increased flexibility that comes with improved beamforming can lead to undesirably high signaling overhead.